The Little Arabian Princess
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Prince Eric - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Flounder - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Sebastian - Timon (The Lion King) *Scuttle - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *King Triton - Zeus (Hercules; 1997) *Ursula - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) *Harold the Seahorse - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Grimbsy - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Carlotta - Flora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Chef Louis - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Max - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Adella - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Alana - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) *Andrina - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) *Aquata - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Arista - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Attina - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) *Ursula as Vanessa - Megara (Hercules; 1997) *The Priest - The Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below"- Russian People (Anastasia; 1997) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Fix-It Felix, Jr. and The Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sailors During Storm - Panicking People (Aladdin (1992); Hercules (1992)) *Washerwomen - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella; 1950), Nanny (101 Dalmatians; 1961), and Grandmother Fa (Mulan; 1998) *Glut the Shark - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur; 2000) Scenes #The Little Arabian Princess Part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles #The Little Arabian Princess Part 2-Timon's Concert ("Daughters of Zeus") #The Little Arabian Princess Part 3-Jasmine at the Sunken Ship #The Little Arabian Princess Part 4-Jasmine Meets Wilbur #The Little Arabian Princess Part 5-Yzma Watches Jasmine #The Little Arabian Princess Part 6-"Part of Your World" #The Little Arabian Princess Part 7-To the Surface #The Little Arabian Princess Part 8-The Storm at Sea #The Little Arabian Princess Part 9-Aladdin is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") #The Little Arabian Princess Part 10-"Under the Sea" #The Little Arabian Princess Part 11-Jasmine's Hidden Treasure #The Little Arabian Princess Part 12-Yzma's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") #The Little Arabian Princess Part 13-In Aladdin's Kingdom #The Little Arabian Princess Part 14-Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") #The Little Arabian Princess Part 15-A Tour of the Kingdom #The Little Arabian Princess Part 16-"Kiss the Girl" #The Little Arabian Princess Part 17-Yzma Takes Charge #The Little Arabian Princess Part 18-The Wedding Ship #The Little Arabian Princess Part 19-The Sun Sets #The Little Arabian Princess Part 20-Yzma's Wrath #The Little Arabian Princess Part 21-A Happy Ending #The Little Arabian Princess Part 22-End Credits Movie Used **'The Little Mermaid (1989)' Clips from Movies Featured *'Aladdin (1992)' *'The Return of Jafar (1994)' *'Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1997)' *'Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007)' *'The Jungle Book 1 (1967)' *'The Jungle Book 2 (2003)' *'The Rescuers Down Under (1990)' *'The Lion King 1 (1994)' *'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)' *'The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004)' *'The Lion Guard: Return of The Roar (2016)' *'Hercules (1997)' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 (2000)' *'The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005)' *'Sleeping Beauty (1959)' *'Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955)' *'Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)' *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)' *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002)' *'Mulan (1998)' *'Mulan 2 (2004)' *'Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs (1937)' *'Beauty and the Beast (1991)' *'Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)' *'Cinderella (1950)' *'Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)' *'Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007)' *'Tangled (2009)' *'Pocahontas (1995)' *'Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998)' *'Anastasia (1997)' *'Wreck-It Ralph (2012)' *'101 Dalmatians (1961)' *'Dinosaur (2000)' Cilps form TV Shows Featured *'Aladdin (1994 - 1995)' *'Timon and Pumbaa (1995 - 1999)' *'The Lion Guard (2016 - Present)' Gallery IMG 0678.JPG|Jasmine as Ariel Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Prince Eric Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.png|Young Simba as Flounder File:Timon.jpg|Timon as Sebastian File:Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|Wilbur as Scuttle File:Zeus hercules.png|Zeus as King Triton File:Emperor-s-new-school-Yzma.jpg|Yzma as Ursula File:Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2911.jpg|Kaa as Flotsam File:Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|Sir Hiss as Jetsam File:Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Grimsby File:Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as Carlotta File:Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Chef Louis File:Tramp.png|Tramp as Max File:Meg-megara-24491635-1280-694.jpg|Megara as Ursula as Vanessa File:The Archdeacon.png|The Arcdeacon as the Priest File:Mulan2 149.png|Mulan as Adella File:Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8129.jpg|Snow White as Alana File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg|Cinderella as Andrina File:Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1383.jpg|Belle as Aquata File:Tangled47.png|Rapunzel as Arista File:Pocahontas2-disneyscreencaps.com-6990.jpg|Pocahontas as Attina Category:CoolZDane Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof